


旧时光

by nebula17



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula17/pseuds/nebula17
Summary: 大概就是因为被人们指控成厄运源头的某一世奥被众人以惩罚的缘由被玩弄和强暴。





	旧时光

**Author's Note:**

> 极度ooc  
> 完全不知道要表达什么，想了什么就写了  
> 混乱邪恶，反正就是想搞他

他们把奥兹平压到地上，从冰雪中拽出一条冰凉的铁链将他的双手铐牢。  
苦难折磨着他，但苦难似乎没有缘由。他看见很多陌生的面孔交谈着，对匍匐在地的他指指点点。他的半边脸被冻得又疼又麻。  
但苦难总是如此，不问缘由，也从不解释。

他再没有呼吸到清晨的雾气，香浓的苹果派或是母亲特有的乳香。肉桂的气息停留在鼻头，短暂安慰着心灵，只一瞬又被腥臭完全冲走。精液从男人们丑陋的欲望中勃发，灌进喉咙，呛进呼吸道。整个人，每一次，都被这种毫无意义的东西笼罩，毫无意义的，被使劲推出鼻喉的精液和无能为力、自怨自艾的人，仍存在只是为了弄脏地上的一块白雪。  
他发出痛苦的嘶吼，准确来讲，是张开的嘴巴露出了声带，再让痛苦牵动它，和锯木头一样上下摩擦。  
恼人的声响，奥兹平想。男人们却好像十分喜欢，更加用力地抽打他，更加用力地掰开他的臀瓣。

男人们发了狂，对着一个十七岁的孩子指认成灾祸，然后强奸一个苦难的源头便等同于征服了命运。  
哪怕他们什么也不知道，结果也幸运的误打误撞?

哪怕给予苦难的是自己，而苦难从来毫无缘由?

毫无润滑地插进去大概是强奸的基本要素。但即使早有心理准备，那一刻撕裂的痛苦，屈辱，不忿，也比他所能准备的高上几十倍。  
几乎一瞬间就喊哑了嗓子，之后他的喘息都带着沙哑。他喊不出一个名字，他的母亲早已逝去，最亲密的故友只藏在了其他奥兹平的记忆里，而，如今，唯一信赖的搭档……把他带来了这里。  
那些温暖……关怀……柔情的拥抱，只能把身下的雪融成水，再浸湿衣裳，再钻进骨缝。  
很疼，比戮兽利爪划出的伤痕疼上一百倍。男人们把喝空了的玻璃瓶插进他的身体，透过充满杂质的玻璃评价他流血的后景。  
而欲望和气球一样愈加膨大。抽插了一会儿后似乎觉得无聊，他们又拿来装着酒的酒瓶。先是把原先身体里的空玻璃瓶拿出来摔在他的脸旁，然后有人弹开了酒瓶的瓶盖，又塞进了奥兹平的身体。奥兹平扭动着向前挣扎，但被几只手死死摁住。他的双手被铁链划得伤痕累累，一丝不苟的衣装被扯得破碎和凌乱。  
该死的——人们咒骂，又张着大嘴狂笑。  
辛辣的液体被灌进后穴，满盈的感觉比被实物涨满更加扰人也更加空虚，刺激他扭动双腿，收缩臀瓣以求能缓解搔痒。但比起下一刻，这时暧昧的触感实在仁慈。人们抓起他的双腿，在拔出酒瓶的时候眼疾手快地将两根手指塞进奥兹平的后穴，堵住液体的溢出。  
嗯啊——  
十七岁的身体为这刺激忍不住呻吟出声，但很快人们塞进的另一瓶烈酒打碎了美梦。  
过多，过满的液体先是流进，流动的感觉像是几千根羽毛轻抚穴肉，带起一阵波澜。后来它们满溢进肠道，胃部，就变成了几千根针。在人们的幸灾乐祸中，超过忍受的灼烧令他痛苦地捂住肚子在地上翻滚，尖叫和流泪。

恶魔——  
扭曲的狂欢让路过的行人掩面匆匆走过，没有人停下来施舍一眼仁慈，唯有野兽逼迫他雌伏后再将他碎尸万段。  
被夕阳染红的这片雪红过了火烧云，又被鲜血遮盖得一丝不漏。疯狂的人们抓住他的脖颈，让他的大脑在窒息中挣扎，令他的性器挺立，然后讥讽他被人强暴也会像个婊子一样兴奋。  
不!看看他张着腿喘息的样子——他就是一个——婊 子 !——有人高声叫喊，引起人群的哄笑。

他应该感到耻辱吗，眼泪确实流了下来，身体确实被侵犯着，连同灵魂一起，被赤裸地嘲弄着。  
灼烧感因为穴口的酒瓶被拔出让液体流出一些而减轻了不少，但人们不可能放过他。而他也不是第一次被这样对待，却怎么也适应不了，  
这份痛楚，  
无法麻木。

一根，还是两根性器以开膛破肚的气势冲了进来。  
好，疼。他这么想着。  
后穴却不由分说的包容了一切，被酒水浸润的滚烫且乖巧，于是任由欲望翻搅着穴肉。快感瞬间传达到神经中枢，遍布身体的效应器也忠实地传达出反应，兴奋得发抖，哪怕身体早已被冰雪冻得红肿且僵硬，也在因为性事而颤抖。  
不，他们是在强暴，所以甜蜜的快感永远只有一瞬，之后便是奥兹平无边的苦难，和人们复仇的快乐。  
所以说，刚刚是一根，现在，才是两根?  
奥兹平似乎从来没有拒绝的权利。两根性器做到了不间断的磨擦，一起进入的时候他感觉自己的眼睛不受控制的睁大，眼角肿胀干涩，神经疯狂地在大脑中跳动，痛感被身体无限的放大，然后在下身具现化。  
但那两根性器全然不顾他大张着嘴却喊不出一点声响的异状，反而试图不断深入以求能互相摩擦获得更高的快感。甚至有人看准了时机，把性器塞进他难以闭合的嘴巴。

奥兹平想直起身大喊一声够了，却被无数根性器钉在了原地。他的心灵最开始一片空白，空白到死寂，在眼球投射出的一块一块眩光中止不住想起他被背叛的无数次后。死寂被委屈和疑惑淹没成汪洋。  
够!了!  
他明明就有尖叫。  
但没人能听见他无声的尖叫，亲人也好，神明也好，到底是因为什么……他难以忍受，却不得不吞下苦水，哪怕最初的正义变了味道。  
够。了。  
大脑一顿一顿地打出这两个字，和敲打老旧的键盘一样，用力得把手指都戳痛时才有字母奄奄一息地挂在显示屏上。眼前一片黑暗，并非是闭上了眼睛，而是因为他的视网膜一片空白，和失去了语言一样失去了处理影像的能力。

不停地摇晃，摇晃，后穴被撑大到了极致，性器抽插时总能有暧昧的水声，流出的浊液混着血，烈酒，和涌出的肠液。  
还有精液。  
一个又一个，  
很多人。  
拧捏他的乳头，摩擦他的皮肤，奥兹平厌恶自己该死的敏感。在这种时候，最痛苦的莫过于在他人的强暴中获得了快感。  
哪怕是正在被贯穿着，撕裂着，灼烧着。  
但被刺激乳头的时候忍不住挺起胸膛，手指蹭过大腿内侧时会忍不住收紧穴肉，类似于如此，总是会做出忠实淫乱的反应。奥兹平这时会喘息，呻吟，而他们又束缚住奥兹平的性器，哪怕被麻绳勒得红肿，欲望也在其中无限地放大。  
是，和婊子一样。

他确实应该为此而感到耻辱，可是这种感受只能刺激他的头脑清醒，再清醒地认识到他所经受的痛苦，认识到这份痛苦毫无理由。  
人群停歇的时候，他终于能得到一口喘息。挪动膝盖向前爬去，从未解放过的肿胀的下体摩擦过地上的冰碴，刺激他皱紧眉头，从喉咙发出断断续续的哼声。似乎觉得这副景象有趣，人们没有阻止他在雪地上留下被拖行似的一串血痕，而是喝着酒像谈论哪个妓女技术好一样谈论他温热的穴道和伤痕累累的身体。

所有人都疯了，用自己的爪子撕破了善良的皮囊。这就是神离去后的光景吗?  
他们回来后，这些张牙舞爪的，披着人类外皮的野兽又会被如何处置呢?  
奥兹平在这片雪地中央颤抖，意识却不愿陷入混沌，清醒只是为了感受痛苦，这种清醒令他厌恶。

神一定会清理这片大地，那他所做的一切不就失去了全部意义。

人们看够了，玩腻了，笑累了，就任由他匍匐着，反正也爬不了多远，足够他们再打开几瓶酒再去处里落入牢笼的这只恶魔。  
从离开束缚起，他只爬行了不过几厘米，一个世纪般的漫长只是遍布全身的神经欺骗着他。后穴不断流出液体流过他的伤口，但后穴一旦空虚，他不再处于被贯穿的状态时，胃部的灼烧就转变成无数刀割。他已经没有力气喊叫出声，只是颤抖着。  
颤抖。  
和颤抖。

人们最后把他的尸体扔到了哪里，他有没有在将死之时发出惨叫……  
人们最后又是怎样把他的故事，和诸如四季少女一样的童话，一起流传着?

关于这件事的记忆早已在一次次失败中变得模糊且不值一提，唯一的价值或许是可以引以为戒?所以信标塔上的奥兹平今天仍在思考如何拯救这个世界。


End file.
